hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside the World of Keglerton
= Volume 1 = Chapter 1 It was a normal day on Planet Earth. Hypercane was busy doing his normal things. He was sitting in his favorite chair, which had a "Hello Kitty" engraving in the back, and was made out of plastic and painted brown. It also stated "copyright 1998", which was one thing that made Hype dejected as he looked through the window of his room, seeing people standing in the rain. But as he thought about 1998, he realized that 1998 was a "meh" year. He personally wanted it to be "copyright 1994" instead. He then quietly daydreamed about Moon Mist. Ahhh, Moon Mist. Then came Faygo. Hype was living a great dream. And of course, his Minecraft sugarcane poster, which he received from his friend from North Carolina, Bobnekaro. Bobnekaro was also quietly sitting in his favorite chair, which had an NCSU engraving in the back. However, he hated that chair. He wanted to throw that chair at the wall and burn it. He just wanted one thing, what he called his "Level 1 Girl". Did L1G really exist? Nobody really knew. The HHW users strongly believed that L1G was either "fake news created by HAARP and Bob's imagination" or just was not seen often. Bob was desperate. Tears fell upon the nearby fire in his room, where his chair now was. But in reality, the chair was fine. Bobnekaro was not. He looked at his computer screen and quietly whispered the word "Keglerton". Keglerton never existed. It confirmed his own suspicion that he was actually getting insane. Did L1G even exist in the first place? He never knew. But maybe his friend, AkioTheOne, could help him. Unfortunately for Bobnekaro, AkioTheOne was insane. He was obsessed with Roy Cooper, Nelson Dollar and of course, Gretchen Whitmer. He even had a poster of all three in his room. He even wrote a movie about them, but ultimately never revealed it to the public. He sat quietly at the corner of his room. There was no chair for him. AkioTheOne was alone. Abandoning his EyeOfAkio identity eventually killed him. He then decided it was time. "Why not bring back The Hurricane Hunter?". It was a great idea. But Akio was too lazy. The Hurricane Hunter story was dead and has been for 15 years. There was no hope. Not even his friend Money Hurricane could save him. Money Hurricane was also insane, to a lesser extent. He was far more busy with his new server, the "Sole Village", which consisted of a single village named Keglerton. Wait, did Keglerton exist after all? It did. Probably. Or was it a figment of Bobnekaro's imagination? But Bobnekaro was insane. He didn't know it existed. He never saw it. Sole Village is solely (pun intended) inhabited by MH only. MH was also sitting in a chair, painted black. He daydreamed about how to "own the libs", like he used to say, by inviting Massachusetts Governor Charlie Baker to his Minecraft server. Unfortunately, he never answered his letters. MH was deeply disappointed. Maybe his friend Garfield could save him? Garfield was mysterious. Nobody knew who was Garfield. Many called him that. Some called him Porygonal. Some called him Oswald. Some called him VileMaster. Some said he never existed – was that real? Nobody knew. This man was sitting in his chair, that had a Mickey Mouse engraving in the back and was dated 2011. This user hated that. "2011 does not deserve to be recognized as a year!", he liked to say. Why not just remove 2011 from the list of years? It would be a good idea. But that was only his opinion. In the end, only a certain bureaucrat could save HHW from the ongoing chaos that disrupted everything. StrawberryMaster was seeing the entire situation from his computer screen. Unlike the other bureaucrats, he was perfectly normal. Admin GaryKJR thought he was naturally insane, but Gary himself was seriously addicted to Capri Sun, which led to nobody taking his comment seriously. He entered the HHW Discord server, went to chat, and posted the following words: "If we all decided to elect me as wiki president in 2015, I would have closed this silly thing and you kids wouldn't be here. sadface". Proud of doing something great, he closed Discord and decided to experience the real world. Quietly but calmly, he exits the room and enters the outside world. But of course, he briefly goes back to retrieve his Faygo bottle given to him by Andrew Hussie. As he takes a last look at his room, with a sole chair and computer, he says: "Where is Discordgate 2.0 happening?" He didn't see it. StrawberryMaster then leaves the room and starts his journey to seek guidance as the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki burst into pandemonium. Chapter 2 After a long time, StrawberryMaster arrived at his destination: a house in northern Kentucky. The house was home to Nkechinyer, also known to SM as Birdie Sandals. Nkech was a fan of Bernie Sanders himself, and probably had his room full of "Bernie 2020" posters. He sat outside his cozy house, his pied-à-terre, as the front door opened. "SM? Is that you? Come inside, I have cookies for you..." whispered a man that I knew it was Nkech. As I entered the house, which looked pretty humble, I went to Nkech's room. As expected, it was full of "Bernie 2020" posters, including a black and red chair which probably had a Bernie Sanders engraving on the back. Looking at it, I saw I was right! Poor Bernie Sanders. Fortunately, he does not know about Nkech's existence and should be fine for a couple of years. "Alright Nkech, it's time for us to save HHW. Grab your shekels, your applebread, and everything that will be important in this journey. We're going to San Francisco. You drive the car." I told him. "But... no! I need to find more Bernie memorabilia... it will be good for my collection-" "Nkech just drive the car." With that being said, Nkech and I were headed to the FANDOM Headquarters in San Francisco, with the intention to solve this problem once and for all. Meanwhile, in HHW Discord... MysteryHunter: y'all thought I was gone after Akio killed The Hurricane Hunter yo, but this ain't right yo, so I'm here and y'all can't stop me yo, blizzity blang, yo Bobnekaro: Wow... MysteryHunter is real after all. MarioProtIV: kek MysteryHunter is real AkioTheOne: :O Hypercane: MysteryHunter triple gay. :whistle: Chapter 3 StrawberryMaster and Nkechinyer, after a long 35-hour journey, arrived at San Francisco. After going to the nearby flower shop and buying lovely flowers (in Nkech's case, more Bernie memorabilia, but with an extra poster with Sanders and California Senator Dianne Feinstein), they finally entered the FANDOM Headquarters. Going into the reception, SM smoothly walked to the receptionist and told her he was bringing pizza to one of the FANDOM Staff members, and surprisingly, she fell for it. SM was just about to go upstairs when Nkech saw a lovely "virtual snow machine", and was captivated by it. "Ugh, more snow..... can't this San Diego weather get any worse?" Nkech started then kicking the machine, and SM then hurried upstairs to finish his job. Arriving on the second floor, he saw many FANDOM Staff members working or just goofing around. He then went ahead to the person he wanted to talk: Brandon Rhea, which he gladly called just Brandon. "Brandon, help me save the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki from complete chaos!" I told him determinedly. "I'm sorry mister, but that is likely a local issue-" Before Brandon could finish what he wanted to say, I grabbed a nearby fishbot and slapped him around with it. "Help, help!" he screamed. I was then surrounded by several FANDOM Staff members. Feeling threatened, I said the following words: "Get one step closer to me and all of you will get slapped by a fishbot today!" They were likely afraid of StrawberryMaster, and ran away. Brandon, left with no choice, decided to help StrawberryMaster. They opened Discord, and began to save the wiki. Brandon Rhea: Alright everyone, I was called here to solve your problems. Why is the wiki on fire? StrawberryMaster: silly kids be civil MysteryHunter: kek is that SM? StrawberryMaster: THG pls, I know it's you! MysteryHunter: wait, how do you know that? StrawberryMaster: Your Twitter profile is THG's Twitter profile. MysteryHunter: oh. Eventually, SM succeeds in his goal of saving HHW from chaos. He thanks Brandon, and gives him special mint-flavored caviar. 35 hours later and SM drives Nkech back home, who managed to escape unscathed. After taking a plane back to Brazil, he arrives at his home, stunning his roommate. "Oh wow, back so early?" "I'm back by popular demand honey, so step out of my way and let me celebrate with my Moon Mist and my French caviar before you're the next one getting slapped by a fishbot." He shrugged it off, but we both decided to leave that aside and celebrate with Moon Mist, caviar, and most importantly, a souvenir: the fishbot. = Volume 2 = Chapter 1 "It's Lil Stacy, to talk about boats (yah), boats, boats, boats, boats, boats, that I sunk (yah)..." The sound of "Boats That I Sunk", the infamous Lil Stacy and Big Fester duet, echoed through the apartment. SM and his roommate were playing a random game on what SM called the SBOX, but it was just a random video from the internet being played on a TV. "This is really depressing, Miguel Floyd de la Martinéz-Peña" said his roommate. "Is sure is, Gregory- wait what" replied Floyd, being shocked. "I know more than you do" "Oh, okay" A bit shocked, SM then decided to visit HHWD. Opening Discord, he went into the server and found out that the server was cancerized with... random nonsense in other languages. The users in chat spammed "vogonki" and "vogokni". The infamous TornadoGenius even said "when FoRtEc goes vogOnKi, i KODOLKA CHUNGUS to the point of hedleski". But what is fortec? Chungus? Hedleski? What is this witchcraft? What even is things like "šamlík"? Why are people talking about floppy disks and Slobodan Milošević? It's 2019, people, and not the 1990s! Ultimately, I realized that chat was cancerized again. "This party turned into a funeral!" I thought. It means that I had to contact Nkech and decancerize the wiki. This time, I decided to visit him with a small gift: a caravan filled with Bernie 2020 posters. Of course, it was pea-sized and was only a souvenir, but he would love it. Once again, I left my apartment, but brought my friend (and roommate!) Gregory with me, since he knows more than I thought. We both left our apartment as the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki Discord burst into pandemonium. Chapter 2 After a long while, we both arrived at our destination: Nkech's house in Kentucky. His pied-à-terre looked cozy like last time I was in there. A great sign. Not surprisingly, as soon as we left the card the front door opened. "Back so soon? Very well, come in.." whispered a voice that couldn't belong to no one other than Nkech himself. Nkech welcomed us into his cozy house, as we both sat down on his couch as he served us some tea. "Made especially by Jack to you," he said ironically. I laughed, since obviously Nkech and Jack were a good ship, just like were HypexSass and BobxL1G. If L1G does exist, that is, since Bobnekaro was delusional. "But what do you need?" "The wiki is in chaos and we need you to come with us to solve this once and for all-" "But I can't" he screamed. "I need to focus on #worldpolitics, you know... I heard a rumor that I will be working for Bernie's campaign for President, my 420-69 prediction will be right, and people will call me King Nkech and-" "Nkech just drive the car." He seemed reluctant but agreed to do so after I gave him the pea-sized Bernie 2020 caravan. With that being said, the three of us were now headed to the Discord Inc. Headquarters, that were coincidentally in San Francisco. Hopefully, we don't get kidnapped by FANDOM Staff members! Chapter 3 Category:Fiction Stories Category:StrawberryMaster Category:Meme stories